


Time To Mourn

by missthingsplace



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS takes matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Mourn

 

 

**Title:**  Time To Mourn  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack, 1oth Doctor  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** The TARDIS takes matters into her own hands.  
 **Warnings:** Tissues maybe required.  
 **Rating: G**

**A/N I promised myself i wouldn't write anymore 'Losing Ianto, post COE fics but it seems my bunnies and muses had other ideas and conspired together and this was the result at 2.30am this morning when i finished it ... I'm sorry**.  
  
“Tell me about him.”

Jack glanced up from the photo held in his hand at the Doctor with tears in his eyes.

He'd been on board the TARDIS for four days now, seemingly kidnapped by her when he'd transported to the cold-fusion cruiser.

The Doctor had been as surprised as Jack when he materialised in the middle of the room, seeing the broken look in the captains eyes he knew his ship was responsible for his former companion for being there.

“He's dead.” Jack said simply as the Doctor led him to his old room and settled him on the bed.

“Who?” The Time Lord asked gently.

Jack just shook his head and curled into a ball on the bed fully dressed, pulling a pillow into his arms and holding onto it tight.

“Okay old girl.” The Doctor said to the TARDIS as he left Jack to his grief, he'd talk when he was ready.

The TARDIS kept Jack feeling safe, comforted and wanted while the Doctor kept an eye on him via the ships monitors.

Each time the ship gave Jack food or drink he knew it would be exactly what was needed to tempt the immortal, but Jack would pick at it briefly before curling back into the foetal position.

It was four days before Jack changed his routine, he was sitting on the bed with attention focused on the photo in his hand.

The Doctor zoomed in, recognising the young man in the picture as one of Torchwood and knew it was time to get Jack to open up.

“Tell me about him.” The Doctor said, standing in the doorway of Jack's room.

Jack glanced up from the photo held in his hand at the Doctor with tears in his eyes.

“He was snarky, funny, made the best coffee in the galaxy.” Jack began as tears slid down his face. “He was my best friend, he was beautiful inside and out, he was my partner ... and I loved him more than anyone I've ever loved before and it's my fault he's dead.”

The Time Lord moved to sit on the edge of the bed as Jack continued speaking.

“I didn't think, I just let him come with me into Thames house to confront the 456, and he died because of I didn't think.” Jack finished.

“The virus?” The Doctor asked gently.

Jack nodded. “He didn't stand a chance, as soon as they released it into the air it was too late. He died in my arms, telling me he loved me and I couldn't say it back because I couldn't bring myself to believe I was losing him.”

“Do you think he knew, that you loved him?” The Doctor replied.

“I hope so, the thought of him dying and thinking that I didn't ...” Jack trailed off.

“Have you given yourself time to mourn him properly?” The Doctor asked.

“I ... I ran away from it all, I ... no.” Jack told him, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand. “Mourning would mean admitting to myself he's gone forever.”

“You have to move on Jack, keep him in your heart and your memory but you can't go on like this.” The Doctor replied. “It's not healthy.”

“I promised I'd never forget him, not even in a thousand years time.” Jack replied, stroking a finger over the photo of his lost love.

“It's not impossible, I still remember all those that have passed though my lifetime and some of them were only brief encounters.” The Doctor told him.

“You do?” Jack asked surprised.

“Oh yes, everyone since I was a child.” The Doctor grinned. “The TARDIS can make that photo so it doesn't fade.”

“That would be good.” Jack replied, looking down at the picture again and smiling softly. “Do you have a pen?”

The Doctor rummaged around in his pocket, pulling out all manner of objects until he produced a fountain pen, handing it over to Jack.

Turning the photo over Jack wrote on the back:

 

 

**Ianto Jones.**

**Beautiful Welsh Vowels.**

**Best coffee in the universe.**

**The man I will always love.**

**ALWAYS.**

**And I will never forget him.**  
  
Wiping another tear from his face he handed the photo to the Doctor and then curled up on the bed again, allowing himself to sob for the first time since Ianto had died.  
  
 The TARDIS hummed at the Doctor.  


“I will.” The Time Lord assured his ship as he unlaced Jack's boots and eased them off before climbing onto the the bed with his former companion and pulling him into his arms.

“Let it out Jack.” The Doctor told him. “I'm here for as long as you need me.”

Jack buried his face in the Doctor's shoulder and let himself fall apart, knowing the Doctor was right. Mourning the loss of his lover and attempting to move on didn't mean he was over it, or that he would forget him.

The End.


End file.
